Untouchable
by Urgetofall
Summary: Just Like Heaven AU - When John moves into 221B, then encounters Sherlock, his life is turned upside down when he starts falling for a man in a coma  I make it sound like a bad sit-com, but really I'm just terrible at writing summaries
1. Chapter 1

"27 hours?" asked Mike with an obvious tone of shock in his voice, "Are you serious? You haven't slept for 27 hours?."

Sherlock hummed in response as he typed away at the computer.

It wasn't too unusual to not sleep for so long but Lestrade had given him a series of small cases to keep him 'amused', but nothing seemed as interesting as the three serial suicides that had occurred.

"Well, anyway, how was the flat mate search going?"

"No such luck." Sherlock sighed, then looked away from the interview video feed that played on his computer only to pull out his phone and quickly text the word _'wrong'_, "Who in their right mind would want me for a flat mate."

Mike laughed and shrugged, "There's someone for everyone, Sherlock." He glanced down at his watch. "I've got to go, but I suppose I'll see you later." Mike continued with a small smile, "That's if you haven't completely died from exhaustion."

"Talk to you later." Sherlock mumbled as he was texted the word _'wrong'_ again.

"See ya."

'_There's someone for everyone.'_

Sherlock knew he wasn't an easy person to deal with, and he certainly couldn't see anyone wanting to be his flat mate, let alone his friend, but the idea of being alone wasn't an intriguing one. It wasn't as though he hadn't tried, people were just… difficult.

'_Wrong'_

'_You know where to find me. - SH'_

Sherlock stared triumphantly at his computer screen knowing it wouldn't be too much longer before Lestrade came to him for help with the three serial suicides case.

Sherlock stood on the side of the street with the phone to his ear while he kept an eye out for a taxi. He was heading to Scotland yard to fill out some papers regarding another case, then would do a loop back to Bart's. It was certainly a hassle, but there was nothing he could do about it.

'Should it be expected that you'll be moving in then?' Mrs. Hudson asked from down the phone.

"Of course," Sherlock smiled, "If it's alright with you, I'll have my things sent over, and I'll come by tomorrow."

'That's fine dear, I'll see you then. Take care of yourself.'

"You to," Sherlock replied with a small pause when he hailed a taxi, "Talk to you tomorrow."

Sherlock checked his phone one more time for any missed calls or messages -hoping for an interesting case- before putting it into his pocket and getting into the taxi.

He was sure that when he returned to Bart's he would need to check the bruising on a corpse, that he would manipulatively get from Molly.

Sherlock closed his eyes, leaning his head against the window. Considering how long it had been since he had slept, he thought even just a few minutes would help.

_Quiet, calm, peaceful…_

It couldn't have been more that three minutes before it happened. It was almost like a dream when the taxi drove through at the green lights and then the drunk driver drove through the red light hitting Sherlock's side of the taxi.

… _Isn't it hateful_


	2. Chapter 2

'_Come on, who'd want me for a flat mate?'_

Although there were the obvious difficulties of finding Sherlock, Mike had been lucky enough to be told by Sherlock where he was planning on moving, then recommended John visit Mrs. Hudson.

"You must me Mrs. Hudson." John smiled as he shifted his walking stick and held out his hand, "I'm John Watson."

"It's a pleasure to meet you." She took his hand and gestured inside.

"I heard you might have a place available?" John inquired as he walked in and stopped at the bottom of the stairs.

"Oh yes," she replied with a sad smile, "The new tenant, Sherlock Holmes was meant to move in today, but sadly he was in an accident."

"Sorry."

She nodded her head, "He'll be fine, he wouldn't leave knowing he hasn't finished his work. He still has so much to offer."

John pressed his lips into a thin line. He wasn't entirely sure how to talk about someone he hadn't met before, especially in this kind of situation.

_Sherlock…_

"Right, so do you want to have a look at the flat?" Mrs. Hudson asked with an awkward laugh.

John nodded and followed her slowly the stairs to the flat. He glanced around the room, nodding approvingly.

Around the flat there were a few piles of boxes as though someone had already moved in. "Um, what are they for?" he asked.

"Oh, sorry. Since Sherlock was going to move in today, he had sent his property over." She continued with a shrug, "If you want, I can move them into the spare bedroom upstairs."

_Sherlock…_

"Ah," John nodded slightly before moving around the sitting room into the kitchen doorway. "This will be fine," he smiled, "Very nice indeed."

"I'm not exactly sure how long you'll be able to stay."

"Oh that's alright." John replied, "It's only temporary until things pick up for me." He paused for a brief moment, biting his bottom lip. "The thing is, I don't have much money."

"It's fine." she smiled, "Sherlock was getting a special deal anyway, so I'll let you get away with that."

Sherlock…

"I'll go make us some tea." Mrs. Hudson finally said as John sat on one of the lounges, "Then we can discuss the rent. Rest your leg, dear."

John rolled his shoulder, a part of his mind wandering back to Sherlock.

_Sherlock…_

It's the only thing he's heard all day. First from Mike, and now from Mrs. Hudson. _Who is Sherlock Holmes? _

After a long discussion, a few laughs and two cups of tea, John and Mrs. Hudson came to an agreement about John moving in.

He was allowing John to be a tenant of 221B for as long as he wanted, and that he would get the same special deal that Sherlock would have been getting with the rent. She had also given a small warning that if Sherlock returns, he isn't an easy person to live with.

"Thank you Mrs. Hudson." John grinned as he wrapped his arms around her, "It was a pleasure to meet you, and I suppose, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Of course. Take care of yourself."

John released her, then took a few steps out the door, "Will do."

The name still lingered in the back of his mind on the taxi ride, that he couldn't help but look it up on his laptop when he got home.

…_Sherlock Holmes… _

'_The Science of Deduction'_


	3. Chapter 3

It had been two days since John had moved into 221B, and with some difficulty he moved Sherlock's boxed into the spare bedroom upstairs - at least until he came back.

John resisted the urge to go through Sherlock's belongings, because since reading his website 'The Science of Deduction' he wanted to know what kind of work he did.

From what he had scene in one of the boxes he would have guessed police, but his website doesn't suggest such things, only that perhaps he works with them.

Although he did want to know, he pushed the thought aside. It's not as though we're friends, he thought, or even going to be living together. After what Mrs. Hudson said about him being difficult to live with, he expected he would leave soon after his return.

After getting all the boxes to the spare bedroom John retired into the silence of the sitting room with tea and a book.

"Evening."

John looked up, startled by the other man standing on the other side of the room, leaning against the door frame as he took of his gloves. The unknown man stared at John intently, almost examining him.

"What are you doing in my flat?" questioned John as placed his book on the side table before grabbing his cane and pushed himself up.

The man raised his eyebrows, slightly surprised, "Your flat?"

"If you're looking for the old tenant Sherlock Holmes, I'm not sure when he will be coming back, if ever."

"Well, that's strange." The man said as he took a few steps forward, "Because, I am Sherlock Holmes."

John stood still, staring the the other man in a small state of confusion, "Oh sorry. I didn't realize you were coming back today, no one told me."

John examined Sherlock for a brief moment. Considering what he had been told, he wondered how he could have gotten away with no scratches, no scars, no bruises.

"John," a small voice came from behind as Mrs. Hudson stepped into the flat, "Who are you talking to dear?"

Before John could answer Sherlock stepped forward, "Why wasn't I told someone else would be moving in? I should at least been informed of these things before hand."

Mrs. Hudson stared at John in silence, seemingly oblivious to Sherlock's talking.

Sherlock took a few steps forward waving his hands in front of Mrs. Hudson who stood unfazed, "Mrs. Hudson."

She tilted her head in confusion, still staring at John, "Are you alright?"

John nodded. "Yes, of course. I'm sorry. I was er," he paused for a moment with an awkward smile, "Just talking aloud to myself."

"Alright dear, I'll leave you to it." Mrs. Hudson smiled before she left closing the door behind her.

"She can't see me, or hear me." Sherlock tilted his head in a small state of confusion before turning to John holding up one hand, "John, place your hand on mine."

"What, why?"

"Experiment."

John walked to Sherlock raising his hand with an exasperated sigh, then slowly pressed forward only to have his hand go straight through Sherlock's.

"Interesting," Sherlock said as John pulled back his hand. The two of them stared at their hands intently for a moment.

"How come I can see you?"

Sherlock glanced down with a small smile, "Maybe you wanted to see me."

"Right, I'm sure." John laughed, "I don't even know you."

"Doesn't mean you didn't want to see me." he replied with a small pause, "Was it Afghanistan or Iraq?"

John gaped his mouth, shaking his head slightly, "Afghanistan. Sorry, how did you know?"

"You're tanned which means you've been abroad, but you're not tanned above the wrist, so obviously not sun-bathing. The way you hold yourself and your hair cut says military, and the book you're reading is of a medical profession. So, you're an army doctor, just returned from Afghanistan."

"I, uh…" John paused for a moment, his mouth gaping, "That was amazing."

Sherlock stared in almost disbelief before a flicker of a smile crossed his face, "You think so?"

"Of course, it was extraordinary."

"That's not what people normally say."

"What do people normally say?"

"Piss off."

John began laughing as he fell back onto the lounge, "I'm sure I'm losing it then. You have to be my imagination."

Sherlock tilted his head in a small state of confusion, "What makes you say that?"

"Well I can't be entirely sure," John continued, "But I could be the only one who can see you, and you know details of my life. So I'm sure I made you up."

"With the name of the old tenant?"

"Yeah, not sure where that came from." he admitted with a laugh.

Sherlock smiled at John for a brief moment before heading to the door, "I'll be back. Maybe you're not the only one."

"Oh, um.. Alright?" John muttered to himself as Sherlock rushed out the front door, "I'll just, um…"

He trailed off as he fell back in the chair with a heavy sigh. The entire situation confused him and if this Sherlock Holmes was his imagination, then why was it happening to him?


	4. Chapter 4

_**Title -**_

_I might be losing it:_

_**Post -**_

_It has almost been a week since the meeting of 'Sherlock'. I wasn't completely bothered by the idea of not seeing him again, I'm just curious to know what may have happened to him, if anything. _

_Mrs. Hudson is completely oblivious, and assures me he is still at the hospital in a coma, which blurs the situation more. _

_I asked what happened and she told me he was in a car accident. From what I have heard, this man has escaped death more times than I can count, and then a single car hits the taxi and there is the fear he won't be coming back. _

_What I find strange is, I want to know. No, I need to know. Why did I see Sherlock? Why am I the only one - to my knowledge. Why didn't you come back? _

_I found out what hospital he is in, and I'm going to see him. I need to see for myself that this Sherlock isn't just made up from my own imagination._

_**Create post - Preview - Delete Post**_

…

_**Delete Post**_

The taxi ride to the hospital was nerve wrecking. John didn't have a clue what he was doing, nor what he was expecting to achieve from doing this.

How exactly am I going to do this, John wondered as he walked up to the receptionist, "Hi, um, what room is Sherlock Holmes in?"

"Just one second, sir." the lady replied as she began typing away at the computer, "Are you a friend?"

John nodded slightly, "Uh, yes."

"302."

"Thank you."

John made his way to room 302 wondering if it was right of him to actually see Sherlock. He stopped for a moment at the door when he saw another man in a suit sitting by Sherlock's bed.

He glanced up to John and narrowed his eyes, "Yes?"

"Um, I'm sorry. I came to see Sherlock."

"How do you know him?"

"I'm, er, a friend." John replied with a smile.

The man raised an eyebrow, "A friend?"

John's smile faded as the man examined him, much like Sherlock did when they had first met. Was it odd for Sherlock to have friends, John wondered? He shifted uncomfortably under the other mans stare as about a minutes passed in silence.

The man finally stood and walked towards John, his heartbeat grew rapidly the closer he got to him, "I don't believe I've ever met you. I'm Mycroft Holmes."

John let out a small sigh of relief as he reached out to shake the other mans hand, "John Watson, it's a pleasure to meet you."

"I'm sure," he glared, something in John told him that Mycroft knew he was lying, "I'll be keeping an eye on you."

With those final words Mycroft had left the room. John glanced over his shoulder for a brief moment before looking back.

John took a few hesitant steps towards Sherlock's bed, taking in a deep breath before he gazed down at the man lying in the bed, that of one who _has_ been in a car accident.

John fell to the seat beside Sherlock's bed. "How is this even possible?" he asked himself while rubbing his forehead.

"I'm not sure, but I have to say, I'm not particularly fond of seeing myself in a hospital bed." said Sherlock from the side, "What are you doing here anyway?"

"I had to see you." John admitted as he lowered his eyes, "I couldn't stop thinking about you when you disappeared. I mean I thought maybe I was losing my mind, but then I come here and see you there." He looked up to Sherlock with a sad smile, "You're a real person, in a coma."

"Yes, speaking of disappearing, I don't remember anything after that." He paused for a moment, "At least up until now. Why is that?"

"You're meant to be the genius."

"I know," Sherlock mumbled as he ran a hand through his hair in frustration, "But, It's like when I left the flat, I simply disappeared and then I was back here. I can't figure it out."

"If the great Sherlock Holmes can't figure this out then what hope is there for someone like me." John laughed.

A flicker of a smile crossed Sherlock's lips, "You're cleverer than you think John. You're different from the others."

"Different?" John raised an eyebrow, "And different is good?"

"Of course it is."

"Of course." John repeated, then let out a small sigh, "Why me though? There's nothing special about me."

"Can't be too sure," Sherlock responded as he began pacing the room, "There has to be a connection. Anything that could link the two of us together, because apparently you're the only one who can see me."

A young brunette woman knocked on the door with a smile, causing the two men to turn her way. "Hi, sorry. I just need to do a check-up." she grinned as she walked to the side of the bed.

"Dr. Sawyer, is it?" John asked when he saw her name tag.

"Sarah, please." she smiled, "And you are?"

"John Watson."

Sarah started her routine check-up.

"So, John," she started, "I don't think I've ever seen you visit before, are you a friend of Sherlock's?"

John glanced over to Sherlock who was rolling his eyes at Sarah. "Yeah." he nodded. John took noticed of the faint expression of surprise on Sherlock's face before looking back to Sarah, "I've been rather busy, so I hadn't had the chance to visit until today."

"Is that so?" Sarah hummed in response. "What were you doing before today?"

"I was overseas in Afghanistan."

"Really? A soldier"

"Doctor." Sherlock mumbled under his breath.

John darted a vague glare at Sherlock before turning back to Sarah, "Medical Soldier."

"Oh, a Doctor." she grinned, "Even better." Sarah grinned as she finished up on her tests. "I suppose I'll see you around, Dr. Watson"

"See ya around." he replied with an awkward laugh.

Sarah waved slightly before she left the room, a glint of hope in her eyes.

Sherlock stared at John for a long while before John looked his way. He rolled his eyes, "Would it be better if I just go? I mean seriously, the eye-sex was unbearable."

"What do yo… We weren't… I mean, we just met each other." John spluttered.

"I'm positive you're the only one who can see me, John." Sherlock continued, "Quite frankly, I'd love to know why? Aren't you even the least bit curious?"

"Of course I am." John sighed as he stood, "There's no reason to get defensive just because I was talking to Sarah."

"Excuse me?"

"You're acting so jealous. It's not flattering."

Sherlock shook his head, "Why would I be jealous?"

"You tell me." John mumbled with a raised eyebrow. Sherlock was silent, staring at him with a gaping mouth. "If you'll excuse me."

John sighed as he walked passed Sherlock, leaving the room. Near the end of the hall, he was stopped at the receptionist desk by Sarah.

"John, could I speak to you for a minute."

He lowered his eyes for a moment before looking back at her with a small smile. "Sure," he replied, "What can I do for you?"

Sarah fidgeted with the material of her white dress, "I know this is sudden and so unprofessional of me, but I was wondering if you were busy tonight?"

"Not at all."

"Would you like to, um…" she paused for a moment, a blush crept along her cheeks, "Maybe go on a date with me?"

"When do you get off?" John blurted out, without even thinking.

It had been a while since he had relations with someone, and there was nothing that should stop him from going on a date with Sarah, not even Sherlock.

Sarah beamed biting her bottom lip, "Six."

"Then I'll see you back here at six."


	5. Chapter 5

John stood in front of the mirror, checking his clothes, then fixing up his hair. After a while of going through his clothes, he settled on jeans, red shirt and his black jacket. He didn't like the idea of being overdressed for his date with Sarah.

When he turned around, he almost jumped when he noticed Sherlock sitting on the bed.

"What are you doing?"

"Uh, I have a date." John responded. He glanced back to the mirror, then back to Sherlock. "No reflection." he commented.

"Apparently so." he rolled his eyes and crossed his legs, "A date?"

"Yeah, you know when two people who like each other go out together."

Sherlock let out a loud _'Oh'_ then smirked, "So you're going out with Dr. Sawyer tonight. Where are you taking her?"

John fiddled with the material of his shirt while pouting his lips, "Is that really any of your business?" he questioned with a small sigh, "But, if you must know, we're going for dinner and a movie."

"Mm, dull" Sherlock sighed, "Predictable."

John grabbed his coat, "Well, really you have no say in this."

Sherlock smirked as John left the room to catch a taxi to go back to the hospital. To his surprise, he found Sherlock sitting in the taxi waiting.

"Barts Hospital please." John said to the taxi driver before lowering his voice to almost a whisper, "What are you doing?"

"Observing you?"

"What, why?"

Sherlock shrugged then looked out the window. "You said it before." he finally said, "Why you? What's so special about you? What is the connection between us."

Sherlock turned his head, eyes locked with John's who still couldn't help staring at him like he wasn't real, but there was a hint of curiosity underneath.

"Just wondering though, why are you doing this?"

John raised an eyebrow, "I'm sorry? What do you mean?"

"Going on a date" Sherlock sighed, "I mean, are you trying avoid me?"

John turned away for a brief moment, biting his bottom lip before he turned back to Sherlock. "Are you gonna be around all night?" he asked, ignoring Sherlock's question.

It was completely obvious that John was trying to avoid the topic of what was happening, so Sherlock decided to play along.

"I wouldn't miss this for the world."


	6. Chapter 6

John and Sarah sat opposite one another, and much like he said, Sherlock stuck by John's side. Sherlock was kneeling beside the table as the two continued talking.

"I'm so glad you said yes.." Sarah grinned before having a spoonful of food, "It's been a while since I've dated."

"Really, John?." Sherlock sighed as he stood, "It's all small talk. She is so boring. Of all people, why her?".

Trying his best to ignore Sherlock, John had a sip of his wine. "It's been quite a while for me too." he admitted, "There hasn't been much time for anyone special, being in Afghanistan and such."

"I suppose not." She shrugged, "So tell me, how is it you know Sherlock? From what I've heard, he's not an easy person to get along with."

"I, er…" John glanced up at Sherlock, pressing his lips into a thin line before looking back to Sarah, "To tell the truth, I barely know him. He's an interesting person and it's never dull. He's just… different."

"Sounds like you like him a lot."

John smiled awkwardly, his cheeks warming. "I suppose, yes, you could say I like him. His talents are certainly to be admired."

Sherlock bit his bottom lip, trying to hold back a smile, but couldn't help but notice Sarah's conversation. "Is she only going to talk about me?" He commented, "Small talk, then me. Is there nothing else to talk about?"

John stood from his seat, "Excuse me, I won't be a moment."

"Hurry back." she winked.

John headed for the toilets with Sherlock following closely behind. When he got in there, he quickly checked under the stall doors to see if anyone was there.

He let out a heavy sigh, "What is wrong with you?" He asked, "Are you trying to ruin my date?"

"I can hardly call this a date. You certainly don't seem interested in her."

John rolled his eyes, "Well, maybe if you weren't so distracting…" he paused for a moment, "Wait, no, hang on. Who I date shouldn't matter to you. I happen to think Sarah is wonderful."

"Wrong."

"Don't say that" he ordered then turned around, leaning against the sink with a heavy sigh. "Why me? I mean seriously, of all people, you had to choose me."

"I am trying to ruin your date." Sherlock admitted, "I apologize for that."

John turned around, his eyes narrowed on Sherlock, "Why?"

"If anything I should be asking you why?" Sherlock crossed his arms, "I am standing before you, the only man who can actually see me, and you would rather be on a date than figure out why this has actually happened?"

John tilted his head with a sigh, his voice calmer than it was now, "Of course I want to know, Sherlock, but that's no excuse for your behavior." He paused for a brief moment with a faint smile, "Even if I am the only one who can see you."

"I suppose not."

"I will finish my date with Sarah." he continued, "Then later we can discuss how and why this is happening. Okay?"

Sherlock let out an exasperated sigh, "Alright."

"Promise you won't intervene again?"

"Yes. fine." he pouted, "For you John, I promise"


	7. Chapter 7

Sherlock had remained silent during the rest of dinner - even if his observing was unnerving for John. By the time they had gotten to the cinema, Sherlock was bored. He sat on one side of John with Sarah on the other.

"This movie is so predictable and cliché." Sherlock let out a loud sigh. John rolled his eyes then silently shushed him, hoping Sarah hadn't heard.

She twined her fingers with John's and nuzzled closer. He glanced down at her for a brief moment, a smile forming on his face, then returned his attention back to the movie, where Sherlock was now standing in his way.

"Are you you trying to avoid me?" he asked.

'_No'_ he mouthed as he tried to see passed Sherlock. John thought if Sarah were paying attention to him, he would have looked like an idiot trying to see passed something that wasn't there.

"Then why are you doing this?"

'_Later.'_

Sherlock crossed his arms and scoffed. "Later, later. It's always later." he grumbled before he sat by John's side again, then gestured to the woman on the screen, "She dies in the end, by the way."

John turned his head to Sherlock, an amused smile on his face.

'_Bastard'_

After Sherlock's wonderful spoiler ending, John had taken Sarah back to Baker Street for coffee. What he didn't expect is that Sarah would actually make a move on him.

"Is she serious?" Sherlock rolled his eyes. "Then again, I should have seen this coming."

To him, there were signs leading up to this throughout the night. It may have been their first date, but she was already intimate.

John smiled and waved his hand, urging Sherlock to leave as he was kissing Sarah. He proceeded run his hand through her hair, then down to the small of her back.

"Oh," Sherlock smiled before leaning close to John's ear, "John, you're a clever one, think about it. Isn't this all moving a tad too fast? Despite only meeting her today, she just broke up with her boyfriend a few days ago, so she is on the rebound."

Reluctantly, John pulled away with a sad smile. There was a part of him that wanted to continue, but he couldn't because he knew Sherlock was right. Sarah stared at John in a small amount of confusion.

"Sorry," John mumbled, "You're brilliant, but aren't we going a bit fast?"

Sarah took John's hand in her own and squeezed gently with a small smile. "Suppose your right."

"Disappointment." Sherlock smirked, "She has been deprived."

"If you want, I can pay for a taxi to take you home." He offered. Sarah let go of his hand and stood from the seat, pulling her jacket on.

"Probably for the best." She replied.

John stood, following her down the stairs to the curb, where he proceeded to hail a cab. For a brief moment she stood at the open door.

"You're a good man, John." She smiled as she wrapped her arms around him. "I'll admit, it's quite refreshing."

He tightened his arms around her, "I hope to see you again soon."

After placing a quick kiss onto his cheek, she got into the car, "I look forward to it."

When the car pulled away he watched it until it rounded the corner before going back inside.


	8. Chapter 8

"Alright, Sher-" John started but cut himself off. To his own surprise, Sherlock was no longer around. "You stick around all night just to ruin my date, and then you disappear? Typical"

He let out a sigh before he continued talking to himself as he headed for bed, "Whenever you want to talk, I'll be in bed."

_**Title -**_

_Where are you? _

_**Post -**_

_What is it with my fascination with this man? The need to actually see him! He is so… different, so infuriating, but I still need to know more. I just don't want to stay away without an explanation.. _

_Considering I don't know how long it will be since I see him again, I might just have to go back to the hospital. God help me, I'm stalking a man I barely know… _

_It's so scary and yet so exhilarating to be in such a weird situation, so I suppose I'll need to see where this leads. _

…

_**Delete All **_

…

_**Title - **_

_Things Untold _

_**Post - **_

_Something has happened, and I can't explain it just yet. Maybe one day, if I dare to, I will tell you and you will all think insane. _

_**Create post - Preview - Delete Post **_

…

_**Create post**_

John's smile widened when he saw Sarah standing at the receptionist desk. "Couldn't resist." he called out to her.

Sarah turned around with a smile before glancing at her watch, "Coming back for more?" she teased, "It's good to see you again."

"You too." he replied, licking his lips subconsciously, "Can I just pop in to see Sherlock"

Sarah's smile faded at the mention of Sherlock's name followed by a silent '_Oh_'. "You know where he is" she forced a smile and gestured down the hall.

"Thank you, Sarah."

He made his way slowly down the corridor to Sherlock's room, half-expecting Mycroft to be in the room again, but he wasn't.

John sat by the bed, leaning against the side of the bed with a heavy sigh. "Why do I feel the need to come back?" he asked himself.

"That's a good question." Sherlock mumbled, "Why did you come back?"

"I don't know, maybe as a reminder that I'm not crazy." he smiled, "I just need to know, because every time you disappear, I get this fear that maybe you won't be coming back."

"John…"

John placed his hand onto Sherlock's, rubbing gently with his thumb, "I need you wi-"

"John, shut up."

John turned to him, but Sherlock wasn't looked at him. He was holding his hand out in front of him, moving his fingers slightly.

"What are you doing?"

Sherlock glanced up with a small smile. "I can feel you, John." His smile widened, he seemed surprisingly excited, "Try somewhere else."

As strange as that sounded, John reached out a hand, placing it onto his cheek. Sherlock raised his own hand to his cheek with a contented smile.

"You can really feel that?"

"Yes," Sherlock whispered, then closed his eyes to the faint touch he could feel on his cheek.

He traced his fingers lightly along his cheek, down his neck with a faint smile. When he turned to Sherlock, he appeared entranced, with a genuine smile on his face.

Considering his reaction, if John guessed what Sherlock missed most, it would definitely be touch.

When Sarah entered the room, he pulled his hand away causing Sherlock out of his trans-like state.

"Hello again," She grinned.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were following me." John laughed.

Sarah continued with her check-up. "Come now," she laughed, "This is all routine." Sarah began rambling on about work as she continued. John glanced over to

Sherlock then subtly pointed to Sarah and mouthed 'What about her? Anything?'

Sherlock dropped his hands to his side and shook his head, "Nothing."

_Why is it always you, John? What is it about you?_


	9. Chapter 9

John was wandering back down the hall with Sherlock by his side. He couldn't help but question why Sherlock could feel his touch, but not Sarah's, but the thought was pushed aside when Sherlock questioned why the man at the reception desk was there.

"Who? The man at the desk?"

Sherlock hummed in response "Detective Inspector Lestrade". He hurried forward towards him to hear what he was talking about to the young woman.

"… still no idea when he will come out of the coma?" The other woman shook her head and Lestrade sighed, "We need him."

"Don't they always" Sherlock smirked as he continued to listen.

"I'm sorry, sir." the lady responded, "If there are any changes, we'll let you know."

"Alright, thank you."

When Lestrade turned to walk away, he stopped in his tracks when his phone started ringing. He pulled it out of his pocket, looking at the flashing name before answering it, "Yes, Anderson?… Where is this one?" He balanced the phone between his ear and shoulder as he pulled out a small notebook, writing down the address that Anderson was telling him.

Sherlock was looking over his shoulder in order to read the address that Lestrade was writing. The address was just on the other side of town. Nothing too difficult, Sherlock thought.

"I'll be there soon." Lestrade said before hanging up the phone and placing both the book and phone back into his pocket before leaving.

Sherlock turned to John with a small smile, a spark of an idea in his mind, "John, we need to go there."

"How would you even expect us to?" he sighed, "You might be able to go wherever you want without being seen, but I can't. You think I can just walk onto the crime scene and point them in the right direction."

Something brightened in Sherlock's eyes as he began smiling. Slowly he turned to John, "Exactly."

"Sherlock, this isn't going to work" John sighed as he pulled on his jacket, "I-I don't think I can pull this one off."

"Considering you're the only one who can see me, it's going to have to be you." Sherlock replied as he circled John, looking him up and down.

Being a master of disguise, Sherlock had a wide range of them in his boxes, and pickpocketing Lestrade's badge before hand made things easier.

John grabbed his phone and wallet, then shoved them into his pockets before slipping on his gloves. "The things I do for you." He sighed, "and you're in a bloody coma."

Sherlock had explained the plan to John but as they approached the police tape around the crime scene, he couldn't help but feel uneasy.

"Relax, you're going to be fine. We talked about this." Sherlock smiled, "Just do and say exactly what I say, alright?"

John swallowed hard and nodded before he continued walking towards the tape where two people were talking to one another.

Sherlock kept close to John, "It's all about the confidence, John. If you believe you can be a detective inspector, they will too."

"Easy for you to say." He whispered, before pulling the badge out of his pocket. He flashed it at them for a brief moment, hoping they hadn't seen the name, before putting it back into his pocket. "Evening," John started, "Detective Inspector Watson."

"Don't believe I've ever seen you around before." The woman asked, quirking up an eyebrow as she looked him up and down.

"I wouldn't expect you to." he paused for a brief moment

"Donovan." Sherlock quickly said.

"Donovan." John added.

Donovan stared at him dumbfounded. A part of he was wondering how he possible knew her name, but she raised the tape for him seemingly believing.

He stepped under with a faint smile, "Thank you."

"Nicely done," Shelock smirked, "Donovan is easy enough to deal with, but your big problem is the leader of the pack, Lestrade."

"The man from the hospital?" He mumbled hoping the other officers didn't hear him talking to himself.

Sherlock nodded, taking note of Lestrade in one of the lower levels of the house. "He's distracted but we won't have long. You're going to have to hurry."

John hurried up the stairs, avoiding any contact with the other officers. At this time, the room with the womans body was empty with other officers just outside. They had given him a strange look as he entered the room. One had even radioed for Lestrade.

"Now, you must really hurry. Just follow my instructions."

John knelt down by the body as Sherlock gave a series of instructions, John following each carefully.

"Check the jewellry for me… Take of her wedding ring and hold it out enough so I can see…Hm, alright everything I say to you, repeat back to him, alright."

John smiled as he stood, turning to see Lestrade in front of him.

"Who are you?"

Although a little panicked, Sherlock simply told him to remain calm and repeat what he said.

"I take it all evidence points to the husband, but something is off?" Lestrade raised an eyebrow, "Well, you're right. He didn't do it. The woman who lies before you has had a series of lover, but none of them knew she was married."

"What?"

"Her wedding ring is at least ten years old, but unlike the rest of her jewellry it hasn't been cleaned. State of her marriage right there. The only polishing it gets is when she works it off her finger."

Sherlock led John with Lestrade following closely behind observing John in silence, just outside the doorway of the bedroom. "Then there's the bleach marks on the carpet, I'm not surprised you missed them." John pulled a face, realising he just insulted Lestrade before continuing, "I think it's safe to assume her husband made the call, so just go with me when I say, he wouldn't have made the effort in removing the stains here if he were guilty."

John smiled to himself, "Fantastic."

"You're doing that out loud again."

"Sorry," John mumbled, partly to Sherlock and partly to Lestrade, "Just working out everything with the small details, it's interesting."

Lestrade took a few steps forward until his was intimitingly staring down at John. "You know," he started, "I have only known one person to work like that, and I mean exactly like that."

"Is that so?"

Lestrade smiled darkly, "What did you say your name was?"

"Don't tell him, just hurry out of her before he figures out you're not a part of Scotland Yard."

"I'm no one. Good evening, Detective Inspector" John smiled before walking out of the room without another word.

As John walked down the stairs, Lestrade watched him from the top of them as he left. "Who was that man?" He asked as he turned to the men who simply shrugged in return.

When both Sherlock and John had left the crime scene, crossing the tape, John couldn't help but smile and laugh. "How did I do?" John asked through his laughter.

"That was actually rather good. You did very well, John," Sherlock replied with a small smile, "Enjoying yourself?"

"Very much so," John grinned, "Funny though, helping them while in a coma. Aren't you talented?"

Sherlock hummed in response as they walked, a smile forming on his face, "Yes, I suppose so."

* * *

><p><strong>AN - You should know how terrible I am at writing cases, so I'm really sorry that it's rather terrible.**

**WARNING FOR CHAPTER 10: IT IS PURE SMUT. IF YOU WOULD LIKE TO AVOID IT SKIP TO CHAPTER 11**


	10. Chapter 10

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER IS PURE SMUT! IF YOU WANT TO AVOID, SKIP TO CHAPTER 11**

* * *

><p>When the two had returned to 221b, John had gone rather quiet, leaving Sherlock rather confused as the other man started to pace the room.<p>

"Is something bothering you? You've been silent since we had gotten in the cab to come home."

"It's nothing," He responded as he sat down on the lounge. Sherlock stared down at him, tilting his head. John looked up to Sherlock who didn't seem all the convinced. He sighed, before leaning back in the chair, "You know you're brilliant, right?"

Sherlock's eyes narrowed, before he nodded slightly, "I suppose."

"In face, you're more than brilliant, Sherlock. You're…" his voice trailed off for a brief moment, "I don't know how to explain it, but I feel such a strong connection to you."

"As I do towards you," Sherlock allowed a small smile before sitting next to John on the lounge.

John shook his head, "No, it's more than a connection, Sherlock. Since I met you, I could feel it. You were so different, and everytime you disappeared I was worried you wouldn't come back."

"Why?"

"Because I want…" John's eyes lowered for a brief moment before looking up at Sherlock again. Sherlock bit his bottom lip, the tension between the two growing. John swallowed hard, "I want you, Sherlock. Okay?" He looked away as if he were ashamed of what he had just said, "Stupid of me to fall for you, I think."

"John," said Sherlock calmly as he stood, taking a few steps away, "You can have me."

John rolled his eyes, "How?"

"In a physical form, it is quite difficult for now, but if you're willing to try."

John stood, following Sherlock to his bedroom, before being told to lie on the bed. John did comply, but as he looked up at Sherlock, he couldn't help but think how stupid this idea what.

"I know, shut up."

"I didn't sa-"

"It's a stupid idea, just try." He held up a hand when John opened his mouth to speak before lowering it to his side again, "There is the obvious issue with your clothing," he gestured towards the clothing, "If you don't mind."

John rolled his eyes before sitting up to unbutton his shirt. There was something almost loving in Sherlock's eyes as he gazed down at the newly revealed skin, but it faded when the scar on his left shoulder was revealed.

John pressed his lips into a thin line, just hoping Sherlock wouldn't mention anything about it. He could see it in his eyes that he was already making his deductions. How could he expect him not to? It was Sherlock after all.

John discared the shirt to the ground, and rested back onto the bed, starting to work on his belt buckle. "Is this what you want?" John asked.

Sherlock nodded, his eyes never leaving the scar. His hand hovered above the scar for a moment before he spoke again, "How I want to touch you."

John was taken by surprise by his comment. He thought perhaps everything was a little rushed, but Sherlock seemed to want this as much as he did. The hint of sadness - perhaps from wanting to touch - with something unreachable in his voice at this moment had John a little concerned.

"Sherlock…" John whispered, causing Sherlock's attention to be drawn to him, "We don't have to do this right now. I can wait." The thought had crossed John's mind that he might have a long time to wait, if ever.

"No, it's fine." Sherlock smiled, "If you're unable to have me completely, we should at least try, right?"

"I suppose, anything is worth a try."

Sherlock smiled approvingly. "Close your eyes." he whispered. When John did so, he continued, "I need you to feel my touch; the way my hands brush lightly against your chest, my lips pressing gently to your temple. Can you feel it?"

He bit his lip, turning his head to Sherlock, and letting out a contented sigh, "Yes."

"Very good, John." Sherlock purred, now closer to John's ear. A electrice shiver ran through John's body before Sherlock continued. "My kisses, soon turn into nipping and licking as I make my way down your neck, only to stop at your collarbone."

Sherlock moaned encouragingly as if he were actually doing what he was saying, all the while John was arching his back with his hands tightly gripping at the sheets.

"When I look at you like this, it's an entirely new you." he paused for a moment, resting his hand to John's heart, a golden shimmer between the two, "It's magnificent."

John placed his hand to his heart with a small smile. Sherlock's breath hitched for a moment before he pulled his own hand away.

There was no way they could touch, but Sherlock began wondering if in a way, John could feel it, even in the slightest. Sherlock cleared his throat, pushing the thought aside for now. For this one moment, it was purely for John's pleasure.

"Feel how my fingers lightly brush down your torso, only to stop at mere inches away." Sherlock paused for a moment, admiring the expression on John's face. "You really did want me, didn't you?" he purred.

John nods in response with a faint moan as he runs his hand down his torso, practically clawing himself for the touch of Sherlock.

"Show me all that is hidden" Sherlock smiled, "I want to see everything that is you, John. Please."

John's breath became ragged as slid his belt from the loops slowly. He then worked on removing his trousers and panta, Sherlock staring in anticipation until John revealed the rest of himself.

"Perfect" he whispered, "I'm running my hand from your ankle up your thigh, getting closer and closer. Have you got lubricant?"

John's right hand rested on his thigh, rubbing centimetres away from his obvious erection as he reached his other hand over to the top draw pulling out a small bottle. Hastily, he rubbed some onto his hands.

"We're in this together, remember that." He swallowed hard when John reached for his erection. He started to stroke himself slowly.

While Sherlock watched John, there was a moment of silence before he finally moaned Sherlock's name out.

He reached his hand for John's heart again. "John…" He moaned enouragingly, "With one hand on your heart, and one with your own, I am working with you. I can feel you're vague thrusts into our hands, the slick feel of pre-come, and you know what?"

"What?"

Sherlock leaned down closer, his mouth close to John's ear, "I have never seen anything as hot as you look right now."

John's entire body shuddered, moaning out Sherlock's name over and over again until he finished riding out a wave of ecstasy.


	11. Chapter 11

Once John had cleaned himself off, discarding of the sheets, he returned back to the bed and laid down. He watched Sherlock in contentment as the other man settled in front of him, examining him.

John shook his head slightly before smiling, "Why couldn't we meet before the accident?"

A small smile formed on Sherlock's face as he lowered his eyes, gazing at John's hand to his own, the shimmering gold between the two. "I wonder how it would have changed things."

"I want you to know, I-"

"John, don't." Sherlock mumbled as he pulled his hand away. He knew exactly what he wanted to say, but everything was wrong. "I don't want you saying it to me, not like this."

John lowered his hand to the bed with a small nod, "Alright, I'll wait."

"For how long, John? You can't wait forever." Sherlock sighed, "There's no saying if I'll ever come out of that coma. What then?"

John let out a sigh. "I don't want to be without you, Sherlock." He closed his eyes slowly, "I think after this whole thing, I can't stand to not have you. Will you stay?" he whispered, while drifting off to sleep.

"Of course"

—

John woke to his phone ringing, flashing an unknown number. He reluctantly answered.

"Hello?"

'Dr. Watson?'

"Yes?"

'It's Mycroft Holmes.'

"Oh, um, how are you?"

'I have been doing some research on you, and I know for a fact that you were lying about being my brothers friend. Simply put, you two have never made contact.'

"I, er…"

'What I find rather confusing about the situation is that you would go see someone you have never met. Why exactly is that?'

"Because, um…"

'I have also been reliably informed that you have been visiting him regularly since then. You're an intriguing person, but I am not sure if I can trust you around my brother, so I requested them to not allow you to see him anymore.'

"You can't do that!"

'Of course I can, I'm his brother.'

"I deserve the right to see him."

'Actually, no you don't. It doesn't matter anymore. There hasn't been any progress, so we'll be pulling the plug this afternoon. Goodbye Dr. Watson.'

There were a few beeps before John dropped the phone. No, no… It hasn't even been that long since he's been in a coma. Why him and why now?

John couldn't help but to allow a few tears to fall from his eyes. He wiped them away before dropping back down onto the bed, his head landing on the pillow.

"What's wrong?"

"Your brother."

"You know my brother?" Sherlock inquired.

John rubbed his eyes with the heels of his hands, "I met him in the hospital, and he said he has been doing research on me. Then said I couldn't see you anymore."

Sherlock sighed, "You can see me now."

"But-" John cut himself off, not entirely sure what he was going to say. Was it he wanted see the 'real' Sherlock Holmes, to talk to him, to touch him. He shook his head, "I don't know. It's not just that though."

"What else did he tell you?"

John shook his head, the tears welling up in his eyes again, "They're going to do it, Sherlock. They're going to pull the plug."


End file.
